So far conventional dolls or toy animals can only give out a monotonous cry so that they hardly possess enough recreational appeal and interest to satisfy the curiosity of young children.
This invention concerns an electronic music and sound mixing device for dolls or toy animals, which can not only play a variety of music but also provide a drive signal for use in changing the facial expression and the limb movement of a doll or a toy animal to correspond to the music played in order to maintain the interest of the player and provide recreation.